Bullet
by anaracchi
Summary: Peluru itu melesat menerobos masuk ke dada sebelah kirimu. Tepat di jantungmu. Tapi kau tetap berusaha untuk terjaga. Tak mau orang yang kau cintai itu terluka lebih parah lagi. Dia masih hidup… kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya. / "Karin!" / "Kazune-chaaaaan!" / Mind RnR! / CHAPTER 5: Gagak Hitam, Sang Pengantar Kematian
1. Prolog 1

Hai minna! Saya balik lagi nih dengan fanfic multi-chapter pertama saya di fandom ini! Waha! Senangnya! Paling nggak jangan one-shot terus, kan bosan XD

Sebenarnya, awalnya saya mau bikin fanfic ini di FictionPress. Tapi saat saya mengetik di Laptop… dan, jadilah fic Kamichama Karin XD

Dan… minna! Maaf, di fanfic ini aku buat Kazune menjadi… ah! Kalian baca saja! Bodoh? Tentu tidak!

Ya sudahlah, karena masih banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan *atau lu mau curcol?* jadi lebih baik itu nanti saja di akhir. Yosh! Langsung saja scroll down untuk membaca fanfic saya!

* * *

Peluru itu melesat menerobos masuk ke dada sebelah kirimu. Tepat di jantungmu. Tapi kau tetap berusaha untuk terjaga. Tak mau orang yang kau cintai… orang yang berada di belakangmu… orang yang tak sadarkan diri itu terluka lebih parah lagi. Dia masih hidup… kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Kau akan lakukan segalanya untuk gadis itu. Kau tak akan ragu untuk mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi gadis itu. Bahkan jika gadis itu mati sekali pun, kau juga akan mati bersamanya.

_"Kalau begitu… jika kau mati. Aku akan ikut mati bersamamu! Selamanya kita akan bersama!"_

_"Janji?" ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya padamu..._

_"Janji!" …kau membalas uluran jari kelingking itu._

* * *

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

Bullet © anaracchi

Genre: Drama, Suspense

[Chapter 1]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang pucatnya memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan santai. Tak peduli jam berapa sekarang, tak peduli walau pun ia dimarahi berkali-kali oleh si penjaga gerbang itu. Padahal ia tinggal di asrama yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Masih saja terlambat!

Kujo Kazune. Teman-temannya selalu memanggilnya baik marganya mau pun nama kecilnya―ia tak peduli! Ia berjalan ke arah kelas XI-B―masih dengan langkah kakinya yang santai. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan pelan. Dan… bingo! Dua puluh pasang mata kini menatapmu seolah memberi peringatan 'kau-terlambat-lagi'―lagi, ia tidak peduli!

"Kau sudah terlambat untuk ke sekian kalinya." ucap seorang wanita yang tak terlalu tinggi namun mempunyai sifat dewasa yang ada pada dirinya. Kazune hanya diam. Malas untuk menjawab ocehan gurunya.

"Cepat duduk di kursimu! Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya kau terlambat!" perintah guru tersebut. Kazune hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah bangku paling pojok kanan sebelah jendela. Ia bisa melihat lapangan untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh gurunya.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa ia tak dihukum atau pun tidak mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan gurunya, itu karena;

Ia terlampau pintar.

"Setiap hari sama saja…" gumamnya pelan yang nyaris tak didengar siapa pun. Namun, itu cukup untuk didengar oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut bergelombang yang diikat dengan gaya twintail dengan klip zaitun. Gadis berambut agak kecokelatan itu menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia duduk tepat di depan Kazune.

"Pagi," sapanya ramah pada Kazune. Senyuman yang tulus itu selalu tertempel di wajah manisnya yang putih bersih itu.

"Hn. Pagi." balas Kazune dengan nada dingin.

Hanazono Karin―nama gadis itu. Ia kembali menoleh pada papan tulis dan memerhatikan pelajaran.

Sifat dingin nan cuek yang dimliki Kazune memang sudah biasa untuk teman-temannya. Tapi untuk Karin… ia penasaran dengan teman yang satunya ini. Ia memiliki perasaan tersendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk akrab dengan Kazune. Dan Karin tak bisa menghiraukan perasaan tersebut.

**ooo**

Bel istirahat menggema di sekolah Sakuragaoka High School itu. Murid-murid bersorak dan berlarian ke luar―ke kantin. Untuk apa kau pasti sudah tahu―mengisi perut mereka yang membutuhkan asupan makanan. Mereka juga makhluk hidup.

Kelas tersebut menjadi sunyi dan sepi seketika. Hanya tersisa Kazune dan Karin saja di kelas. Ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi Kazune, Karin tak ikut ke kantin bersama teman-temannya.

"Mau ke kantin bersama?" ajak Karin sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya pada tasnya. Kazune hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia dapat melihat Karin yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa, juga mulutnya yang cemberut. Kazune jadi tak tega dibuatnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Katanya mau ke kantin?" tanya Kazune menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia akan keluar pintu. Iris safirnya menatap lurus iris emerald milik Karin. Karin tersenyum senang dan segera berlari ke arah Kazune.

**ooo**

Semua orang berbisik-bisik dengan adanya Karin dan Kazune di kantin tersebut. Memang sudah biasa Karin ke kantin. Tapi ini bersama Kazune yang baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di kantin tersebut. Sejak ia masuk ke SMA ini.

Banyak siswa laki-laki memandang iri mereka berdua; iri karena Kazune bisa makan bersama dengan gadis semanis Karin. Karin yang dulunya selalu makan bersama dengan teman-teman perempuannya, sekarang makan bersama dengan seorang pemuda.

Tak kalah banyak pula siswi perempuan yang memandang iri Karin yang bisa makan bersama dengan siswa sekeren Kazune―terutama bagi mereka yang mendirikan grup sendiri untuk fansnya Kazune―Kazuners.

Tak jauh dari sana, tiga pasang mata sedang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan kejinya. Seperti bisa membunuh mereka berdua.

"Kita apakan mereka, Nii-san?" tanya seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut cokelat pucat bergelombang panjang, sampai sepunggung yang sepertinya siswi kelas XII. Iris ruby miliknya tak pernah lepas dari dua orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana, ya?" gumam seorang―satu-satunya―pemuda di antara mereka sambil menyeringai lebar. Nada yang ia ucapkan tidak seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan… namun, menyimpan sebuah rencana.

"Lebih baik kita memberitahu_nya_ jika mereka sudah menjalin hubungan yang kita sebut sebagai… pertemanan." ucap seorang gadis yang paling muda di antara mereka―maksudnya, kelas XI―yang dijawab anggukan setuju dari kedua kakaknya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti… Kujo." gumam si pemuda itu masih dengan seringaian yang senantiasa menemani wajahnya yang tampan namun keji. Dua gadis lain―yang merupakan adiknya―mempunyai tatapan masing-masing pada mereka berdua.

_Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu dan juga orang yang kau cintai itu, Kujo._

* * *

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu itu?" tanya Karin masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Terserah." ucap Kazune seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia memang ditatap banyak orang. Namun, ada perasaan lain yang tak mengenakkan hatinya.

_Ah! Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja!_

**ooo**

_"Hey! 'Mereka' sudah berteman. Kau mau apa?"_

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sisanya tinggal aku yang akan menangani semua ini." ucap seorang pemuda dengan suara baritonnya yang seperti sedang bercakap dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya.

_"Lalu, apa yang kau mau dengan kami, huh?"_

"Itu… nanti saja." mata onyx yang ia miliki menerawang jauh melalui jendela yang cukup besar di ruangan itu.

_"Cih, kalau begitu, kau bisa memberi kami suatu 'hiburan' dong! Kami malas nih kalau harus menganggur saja seperti ini!"_

"Aku tentunya mempunyai sesuatu yang _menarik_." jawab pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu masih menerawang jauh.

_"Ya sudah! Sampai jumpa lagi!"_

Klik!

Sambungan itu diputuskan begitu saja oleh orang yang meneleponnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar.

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

AAA! Genre suspense pertama saya! Saya nggak mau berlama-lama lagi dan saya langsung publish! Itu lah saya! Jadi kalau ada typo, readers kasih tau saya oke? Biar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya ^^

Maafkan saya yang telah membuat Kazune seperti anak berandalan itu ya? Maafkan! Maafkan!

Oke, sekian dari saya! Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review di bawah ini!


	2. Prolog 2

Chapter 2 update! Kemarin nggak ada yang nebak masalah keluarga Karasuma ngincar mereka berdua itu karena apa u.u *salah elu nggak ngomong di chapter sebelumnya*.

Mungkin chapter ini nggak akan terlalu berasa tegangnya. Tapi... baiklah, kita langsung saja!

* * *

Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke sebuah ruangan. Iris ruby miliknya menatap koridor di depannya. Langkah kakinya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Sampai. Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu segera memasuki ruangan itu yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'Ruang OSIS'.

Karasuma Kirio―seorang ketua OSIS Sakuragaoka High School ini segera berjalan ke ruangan pribadinya. Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tapi ia harus mengecek sesuatu yang penting.

Dapat!

Kirio mengambil sebuah buku berjudul 'Daftar Siswa Tahun Ajaran xxxx/xxxx' di bagian sampulnya. Ia menyeringai. Segera ia membuka buku tersebut dan mencari siswa berinisial K.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

DEG

Kirio cepat-cepat menutup buku itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah pintu―tidak, tapi seseorang. Pemuda berambut caramel dengan warna ke dua bola mata yang berbeda. Yang satu violet dan yang satu lagi sapphire.

"Hanya mengecek daftar siswa kelas dua saja." jawab Kirio singkat. Ia segera memasukkan buku yang dipegangnya ke dalam laci.

"Kau masih ingin membalas dendam ya?" tebak pemuda itu. Kirio terdiam dan berjalan keluar melewati pemuda itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Nishikiori." gumamnya yang cukup untuk didengar oleh pemuda yang diketahui marganya Nishikiori―lebih tepatnya, Nishikiori Michiru. Kirio meninggalkannya yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Tentu saja itu_ urusanku_!"

* * *

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

Bullet © anaracchi

Genre: Suspense, Drama

[Chapter 2]

ENJOY

.

.

.

_Seorang pria berambut indigo itu menggenggam pistol di kedua tangannya erat-erat. Mulut pistolnya ia arahkan ke orang yang ada di depannya. Darah mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia menatap tajam seorang pria berambut hitam pekat di depannya._

_"Apa maumu?" tanya pria berambut indigo itu tajam, namun pria di depannya tak menggubrisnya, ia hanya diam dan tersenyum sinis._

_"Heh? Tentu saja, aku ingin membunuh keluargamu!" jawabnya lantang_―_tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun. Angin malam yang dingin itu tak mereka hiraukan_―_mereka masih menggenggam erat pistol yang ada di genggaman mereka dan mulut pistol itu mengarahkan satu sama lain tepat ke otak lawan mereka._

_"KUJO!"_

_"KARASUMA!"_

_DOR!_

* * *

Kazune tersentak. Ia segera bangun terduduk dari ranjangnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, keringat dingin mengucur melalui pelipisnya, bajunya basah akibat keringat yang keluar dari pori-porinya. _Mimpi itu lagi._

Kazune melirik sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran tersebut. Jarum pendeknya masih menunjukkan angka dua sementara jarum panjangnya menunjukkan angka Sembilan. Oh, ini masih terlalu pagi tapi ia sudah tidak bisa tidur.

Kazune memilih untuk merebahkan kembali tubuhnya sementara matanya menatap langit-langit kamar asramanya itu.

Oke, sudah seminggu ia bersama Karin, sudah seminggu ia merasa diawasi oleh beberapa orang, dan… sudah seminggu juga ia bermimpi aneh—seorang pria berambut indigo dan seorang pria berambut hitam pekat yang saling melontarkan tatapan bencinya.

Jika ia terus-menerus memimpikan semua mimpi itu, ia jamin itu dapat membuatnya gila kapan saja. Kazune mendesah tidak nyaman. Ia berbalik dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantalnya.

**…**

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berdering. Semua murid segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Kazune yang baru datang itu juga berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Hari ini dia datang lebih awal—dari biasanya—karena tak bisa tidur.

Dari kelas XI-D, terdapat sepasang mata yang mengamatinya. Setelah Kazune hilang dari jangkauannya. Ia merogoh sebuah ponsel dari saku roknya. Untung sekarang ada rapat guru—jadi ia bisa dengan bebas bermain dengan ponselnya.

Rika Karasuma—itulah nama lengkapnya. Ia terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya yang dipakaikan silikon berwarna ungu gelap itu.

_To: Jin Kuga_

_Bagaimana? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?_

Ia menekan tombol send. Tak sampai satu menit, balasan sudah diterimanya.

_From: Jin Kuga_

_Tenang saja. Dia ada diruangan yang tak dapat ditemukan orang lain. Jangan lupakan penjagaan yang ketat._

Rika tersenyum simpul. Ia segera memasukkan ponselnya dan meneruskan membaca—tak berniat membalas sms itu.

**…**

"K-Kenapa kau menangkapku? A-Aku salah apa?" tanya seorang gadis manis sambil menahan tangisnya. Kedua tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya. Kedua kakinya pun diikat. Ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Mata cokelat kayunya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis yang ia tahan. Wajah manisnya menatap takut pemuda yang berada di depannya.

Pemuda itu berjongkok tepat di depan gadis itu. Wajah tampannya cukup dekat dengan wajah gadis itu, bibirnya menyeringai. Takut. Gadis itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan menjadi tawanan yang menarik… Kujo Himeka." ucap pemuda berambut hitam pekat bernama Jin Kuga itu pada gadis yang sedang menahan tangis tersebut.

Satu.

Dua.

Dan seterusnya, bulir-bulir kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tertunduk. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tak terdengar isakannya. Jin yang berdiri membelakanginya mengintip dengan ekor matanya.

"Tenanglah… aku tak akan menyakitimu."

**…**

_"Kita kan mempunyai ikatan yang disebut saudara, Kazune-chan."_

_"Sekarang… dan seterusnya aku adalah saudaramu, Onii-chan."_

_"Kazune-chan, Kazusa-chan. SMP nanti sepertinya aku harus pergi ke luar negeri. Kalian tidak akan ikut?"_

_"Kazune-chan!"_

_"Onii-chan!"_

Kazune seperti mendengar suara dua orang yang pasti hanya gadis lah yang memilikinya, seperti berbicara padanya. Tak mungkin. Ini di kelas, dan yang hanya membuka mulut hanya guru seorang. Dan lagi, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari adanya suara itu, atau… hanya dia sendiri yang mendengar?

Baik. Dia sudah benar-benar gila. Ia mulai berhalusinasi dari suara-suara itu.

Kazune memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia memejamkan matanya—menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang bergulat.

"Kazune-kun, kau kenapa?"

Kazune membuka matanya. Mendapat Karin sedang menatapnya cemas. "Tidak. Tidak apa."

Karin mengerutkan dahinya. Jelas tidak bisa disebut tidak apa-apa. Pasti sedang ada masalah. Karin menghela napas panjang. Toh itu bukan urusannya. Dan mereka hanya sebatas _teman_. Yap. _Teman_.

_Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit saat ia menyebut dirinya hanya sebatas teman dengan Kazune?_

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazune membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Karin segela menggeleng cepat dan berbalik.

Sudah seminggu ia bersama dengan Kazune. Sudah seminggu ia merasakan rasa nyaman bersama dengan Kazune. Sudah seminggu… ia sadar kalau ia memendam rasa yang biasa kita sebut sebagai rasa _suka_. Tapi Karin tak mau terlalu berharap. Semakin ingin ia melupakan rasa itu… semakin ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Karin menghela napas panjang—merilekskan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat menatap pemuda itu. Dulu, ia hanya ingin mendekatinya karena penasaran dengan sifat dingin nan judes dari Kazune. Tapi lama-kelamaan… argh! Sudahlah! Tak perlu diteruskan!

**…**

"Duh! Michi! Kau kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi diam saja? Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup saja!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan memakai bando hiasan telinga kelinci yang selalu dipakainya.

Ia menyikut lengan seorang pemuda yang—satu tahun lebih tua darinya, namun terlambat masuk sekolah. Pemuda berambut caramel itu tak menggubris sama sekali sikutan dari si gadis di belakangnya. Matanya menatap kosong apa yang berada di depannya—melamun.

Kazusa—nama gadis itu—mendengus kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Apalah sahabatnya yang satu ini—yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"MICHI!" teriaknya tepat di telinga kanan Michi—nama pemuda itu—yang membuatnya tersentak seperti tersambar petir. Michi segera menoleh ke arah Kazusa.

"Yo, Kazusa!" sapa Michi sembari nyengir kuda. Kazusa memutar bola matanya malas. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau lagi ada masalah ya?" tanya Kazusa masih dengan wajah serius.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" tanya balik Michi sambil masih mempertahankan cengirannya.

"Ya masalah. Dari tadi pagi kau melamun terus, sih!" jawab Kazusa sambil duduk di kursinya, belakang Michi. Cengiran Michi pun luntur seketika.

"Pulang sekolah aku akan bercerita." jawab Michi yang dibalas anggukan Kazusa. Mereka—tidak—Michi menyadari kalau Rika, teman sekelasnya itu sedang menatap mereka tajam.

Rika tersenyum samar.

_Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Michiru. Hm, mereka juga kan bagian dari keluarga Kujo. Sepertinya akan sangat menarik jika aku bercerita tentang ini pada nii-san, nee-chan, dan Jin. _

**…**

"Heh? Keluarga Karasuma itu masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga kita?" pekik Kazusa pelan. Ia dan Michi berada di taman sekolah.

Michi mengangguk. "Jangan katakan ini pada Kazune-kun dulu, ya?" tanyanya. Kazusa berpikir sejenak.

"Hm… baiklah," jawab Kazusa seraya tersenyum tipis.

**…**

"Kazune-chan… Kazusa-chan… tolong aku!" lirih Himeka pelan, sangat pelan. Matanya sudah sembab seharian ini menangis dengan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

Jin yang dengan enaknya tidur dalam posisi duduk dan menyandar ke tembok, jaga-jaga agar Himeka tidak kabur atau kenapa-napa. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin menambah korban lebih banyak lagi.

Tujuannya hanya satu,

Kujo Kazune.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Yosh! Chapter ini selesai juga! Chapter depan akan mengungkit masa lalu Kazune :3 yup! Chapter ini nggak berasa suspense-nya. Masih termasuk prolog sih. Cuma saya aja yang waktu nulis mimpinya Kazune itu tegangnya sampe-sampe close Mcs. Word XD *lebay lu*. Alur chapter ini memang kecepetan, tapi saya usahakan agar kesananya tidak lagi seperti ini :) Saya bikin chapter ini sambil dengerin lagu **Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine - Love is War **yang saya iseng download, dan lagunya memang enak didengar sih XD

Oke, ini balasan reviewnya!

**Akira-Bellachan: **B-Benarkah? Tegang? Pemilihan kata-katanya maksa loh-_- lagian aku juga kurang bisa bahasa yang baku dan serius. Ujung-ujungnya ancur deh :( seperti chapter ini T_T Yosh! Aku akan selalu update :3 review lagi ya, Bella-nee :3

**Takenomaru Hikari: **Iya, Kazune berandalan. Tapi tetep pinter kok :) Yosh! Ini sudah update :3 review lagi yaa! Ganbatte mo!

**yunnah-chan: **Iya! Sekali-kali ya? Lagian Kazune cocok kok jadi anak berandalan *dilempar piano*. Ini sudah update, review lagi ya!

**dci: **Menarik kah? Waah, arigatou! Ini sudah update, review lagi ya :)

**karinokazune****: **Iya, ini sudah dilanjutkan! Ganbatte mo! Review lagi ya ;)

**kazufika: **Keren? Waaa! Arigatou :3 Iya, aku juga suka kalau Kazune-*dilempar lemari es*. Oke, ini sudah update! Review lagi yaa!

Yosh! Makasih banyak yang sudah memberikanku semangat melalui review ;) Jadi... ada yang bisa nebak-nebak soal fanfic ini gak? Hoho... *ini anak kayaknya mau bikin misteri deh-_-* -lupakan-.

Yosh minna! Review ya! Kritik dan saran akan dengan senang hati saya terima^^ arigatou!


	3. Masa Lalu Kazune

Seorang pria berambut indigo memasuki rumah yang… oh, siapa pun itu pasti akan menginginkannya. Rumah dengan gaya Eropa bercat krem dengan dua pilar penyangga di depan pintunya yang juga sangat tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Ia baru saja berada di depan pagar yang berwarna hitam yang sangat tinggi―sehingga tak ada pencuri yang bisa memasuki rumah itu―seorang satpam segera menggeser pagar itu.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata 'Terima kasih'. Ia memasuki rumah tersebut yang terdapat dua anjing penjaga.

Manik cokelat kayu miliknya menatap gagang pintu dan tangan kanannya membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil menyerukan kata 'Aku pulang' kepada siapa pun itu yang berada di ruangan yang sangat luas tersebut. Dua orang anak perempuan berusia lima tahunan berlari dan memeluk kaki pria itu.

"Selamat datang! Otou-chan!" sambut kedua anak itu sambil menengadah ke atas―menatap orang yang mereka panggil ayah.

Pria itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan dua buah hatinya. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak puncak kepala ke dua anak di depannya.

"Oh iya, di mana Kazune?" tanya pria itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala ruangan.

"Kazune-chan lagi bermain di taman bersama Michi." jawab Himeka―anak berambut indigo tersebut.

* * *

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

Bullet © anaracchi

Genre: Suspense, Drama

[Chapter 3: Masa Lalu Kazune]

ENJOY

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut indigo memasuki rumahnya bersama dengan seorang anak berambut caramel dengan warna bola mata yang berbeda yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Mereka langsung disambut oleh ketiga anak pria itu dan seorang wanita yang tentunya istri pria itu.

"Tou-chan, siapa dia?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang―Kazune―sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sedang bersama ayahnya. Pria yang bernama Kazuto itu hanya tersenyum.

"Namanya Nishikiori Michiru. Orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan ia kehilangan salah satu matanya, dan Tou-chan menggantinya. Karena orangtuanya teman baik Tou-chan, jadi Tou-chan putuskan akan membesarkannya," jelas Kazuto panjang lebar. Suzuka―nama istrinya―hanya menatap sendu anak laki-laki itu.

"Nah, Michi, perkenalkan dirimu," Kazuto mengingatkan. Michi menengadah ke atas untuk menatap wajah Kazuto. Lalu ia kembali terfokus pada apa yang berada di depannya.

"N-Namaku, Michi. Nishikiori Michiru. Salam kenal mohon bantuannya," Michi membungkuk.

"Hei, ayo kita bermain di halaman belakang! Sepertinya menyenangkan!" ajak Kazune yang langsung dibalas anggukan senang Michi. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke halaman belakang.

"Onii-chan! Michi! Tunggu aku! Aku juga ingin ikut!" seru Kazusa sambil berlari mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Hey! Akan kuperlihatkan serangga baruku! Kazusa-chan, tunggu!" seru Himeka sambil membawa toples yang berisi ulat yang sudah dimasukkan, bersama daunnya untuk dimakan.

Di ruangan besar tersebut, hanya tersisa Kazuto dan Suzuka.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat bergerak…" gumam Kazuto sambil menoleh ke arah Suzuka. Wajahnya yang tadinya ramah menjadi serius.

"Ya… kenapa Karasuma mengincarmu?" tanya Suzuka dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kau lupa ya? Karasuma itu dulu menyukaimu. Sampai sekarang…" jawab Kazuto yang raut wajahnya yang tidak nyaman dengan obrolan ini. "… dan, nyawamu juga bisa terancam," lanjutnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak laki-laki sedang menunduk, sehingga poni caramelnya menutupi kedua bola matanya.

_Kenapa?_

Ia berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan bermain dengan yang lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan tak enak itu terus berputar di otaknya.

**…**

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Sudah empat bulan Michi tinggal di rumah, keadaan rumah menjadi semakin seru. Ya, tentu saja.

BRAK!

Pintu didobrak dan langsung menampakan seorang pria berambut hitam pekat dengan pisau lipat yang sudah kotor akibat noda darah di genggaman tangan kirinya. Sementara pistol berada di tangan kanannya.

"Karasuma…" desis Kazuto tajam. Orang yang dipanggil Karasuma―lebih tepatnya Kirihiko itu hanya menyeringai, dan segera menutup pintunya―tak lupa ia kunci.

Seorang pelayang yang sudah paruh baya itu menggenggam tangan Kazusa dan Himeka yang sudah ketakutan, membawanya pergi ke tempat aman. Disusul Kazune dan Michi di belakangnya, sebelumnya, ia dapat melihat Suzuka berbicara sesuatu dan hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya.

_"Jika terjadi sesuatu… kau harus menjaga mereka ya, Michi."_

Sesak. Baru saja ia mendapatkan keluarga baru… tapi kenapa ini harus terjadi?

* * *

Suara peluru, barang yang jatuh dan kemungkinan besar pecah mereka dengar. Terlebih untuk usia anak-anak seperti mereka… hal itu adalah yang paling menyeramkan.

Kazusa dan Himeka sudah menangis di pelukan pelayannya yang bernama Q-chan. Sementara Kazune dan Michi hanya menunduk sambil bersandar di dinding kamar Q-chan.

"Apa… apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Himeka sambil terisak. Q-chan mengelus punggungnya berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Himeka-sama, tenanglah." hibur Q-chan sambil terus mengelus punggung keduanya.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bagaimana?" kali ini terdengar suara Kazusa yang parau.

Hening.

Hanya suara tembakan.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan lagi… mereka mendengar suara jeritan seorang wanita, dan suara teriakkan seorang pria, juga suara tawa laknat seorang pria―yang memiliki suara berbeda.

Kazune sudah berdiri dan hendak menyusul, namun segera ditahan oleh lengan Q-chan. Kazune menatapnya tajam, namun hanya dibalas gelengan pelan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ya… pintunya dikunci oleh Q-chan.

"Kazune-sama tenanglah," ucap Q-chan lagi.

"T-Tapi, Kaa-chan-"

"Q-chan benar, Kazune-kun," akhirnya suara Michilah yang terdengar. Kazune mau tak mau kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

Hening.

Tak ada suara lagi.

Tak ada tembakan lagi.

Q-chan berdiri namun segera ditahan oleh tangan mungil Himeka dan Kazusa.

"Jangan!" seru mereka berdua. Namun, pelayan mereka yang satu ini tak menggubrisnya dan malah meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Michi, lebih baik kita ikuti Q-chan!" ucap Kazune sambil berdiri, Michi mengangguk dan juga ikut berdiri.

"Kami ikut!" seru Kazusa dan Himeka serempak. Michi menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Kalian lebih baik tunggu di sini, kami akan cepat kembali kok!" larang Michi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kazusa dan Himeka yang menurut saja.

"Apa yang ter-"

Kalimat Michi terpotong melihat apa yang berada di depannya, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Kazune yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Terlihat Q-chan juga dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Hanya saja… apa yang mereka lihat…

Suzuka tergeletak di pojok ruangan dengan kepalanya yang berdarah, Kazuto dan Kirihiko sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari jantung mereka.

Sirine polisi terdengar jelas di telinga mereka bertiga. Rupanya tadi Q-chan sempat menghubungi polisi.

Beberapa orang berseragam langsung membawa tubuh ketiga mayat tersebut ke mobil jenazah. Salah satunya membawa Q-chan untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Jangan! Q-chan tidak melakukan hal yang salah!" sergah Kazune. Himeka dan Kazusa yang mengintip dari bawah meja pun menutup mulutnya.

Q-chan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya akan diperiksa sebagai saksi, sebelumnya beberapa pelayan akan membersihkan rumah ini." itulah kata-kata terakhir Q-chan sebelum ia dibawa.

"JANGAN!" seru Himeka dan Kazusa. Namun, Q-chan sudah pergi dibawa oleh polisi.

**…**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Kazune menjadi orang yang dingin dan pendiam. Michi juga masih tinggal bersama mereka. Dan Q-chan, ia juga sudah pulang beberapa tahun yang lalu karena hanya menjadi saksi atas kejadian itu.

"Kazune-chan… selamanya, kita akan menjadi saudara, bukan?" tanya Himeka sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri di sebelah Kazusa.

"Ya. Selamanya kita akan menjadi saudara, Onii-chan… bersama Michi juga!" tambah Kazusa sambil duduk di atas meja yang menjadi alas untuk Kazune menulis.

"Kazusa-chan, Kazune-chan, sepertinya, SMP nanti aku harus pergi ke luar negeri. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" suara Himeka serak seperti menahan tangis.

"Maaf Himeka, aku hanya ingin di sini." jawab Kazune sambil membaca bukunya.

"Maaf, Himeka-chan. Aku juga ingin di sini, lagipula, studimu itu penting kan?" Kazusa terdengar seperti bersalah. Himeka mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, SMA nanti sepertinya kita bisa bertemu kembali!" Himeka mencoba menghibur dirinya dan Kazusa.

**_SMA_**

"Aku mau tinggal di asrama," ucap Kazune dingin. Ia memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam kopernya.

"Hah? Hei! Kita sudah berjanji pada Himeka untuk menunggunya di sini!" seru Michi tak setuju.

"Ya. Michi benar, Onii-chan! Kita akan menunggu Himeka, bukan?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku tahu, jika Himeka pulang, beritahu aku saja." jawab Kazune yang langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

_Ya. Sejak saat itu… sifat Kazune berubah._

_Sejak saat itu… hanya tersisa Kazusa dan Michi yang masih ingin tinggal di rumah besar tersebut. Dengan beberapa pelayan._

_Dan sejak saat itu… Kazusa dan Michi jarang sekali bisa menghubungi Kazune_―_walau pun mereka satu sekolah._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Yeay! *loncat-loncat* akhirnya setelah memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup bagus… *walau kenyataannya nggak* akhirnya fanfic ini bisa terupdate juga :D

Karin: Oi, fanficmu yang lainnya gimana tuh?

AN: Ah… itu juga sama, lagi mikirin kata-kata yang pas.

Kazune: Dan kenapa kamu malah bikin satu fanfic multi-chapter lagi di fandom Fairy Tail, hah?

Jin: Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada fanficmu yang di fandom Grand Chase itu!

AN: TIDAAAAK! Yang pasti akan kuusahakan, semua alurnya sudah ada, hanya kata-katanya saja. Secara, fanfic drama gitu :D -ditendang-

Kazune: Oh ya, karena anak ini langsung main publish aja (tanpa pengeditan ulang), maka dari itu beritahu Audrey dah kalau ada typonya.

AN: Week :P

Karin: Huh, banyak bacot. Btw, ini fanfic ada crime-nya nggak?

AN: Crime? Ada sedikit.

Kazune & Jin: SEDIKIT KATAMU?! -nyiapin kapak-

AN: A-Ampun! *kabur*

Oke, ini balasan reviewnya:

**Meirin Hinamori 16: **Wah… makasih banyak sudah bilang fanfic ini keren^^ Ini sudah update maaf nggak kilat, ganbatte mo! Review lagi ya!

**Takenomaru Hikari: **Makasih sudah bilang fanfic ini keren^^ Ini sudah lanjut, ganbatte mo! Review lagi ya!

**dci: **Hoho… kenapa ya *ngedip2 gj* -ditendang-. Review lagi ya!

**reza hz: **Hm hm, gimana yaa? *ngedip2 gj lagi* -dilempar kulkas-. Review lagi ya!

**Akira-Bellachan: **Makasih Bella-nee, sudah bilang makin keren *-* padahal menurutku malah makin jelek :| Ini sudah lanjut, ganbatte mo! Makasih sudah setia menunggu, dan review lagi ya :3

**kazufika: **Ia, chapter kemarin emang kependekan. Semoga ini sudah cukup panjang (walaupun nggak panjang2 amat), tapi semoga kamu cukup puas ^^ review lagi ya :)

**yunnah-chan: **Penasaran ya? Hehe :D Ini sudah update, maaf nggak kilat. Review lagi ya!

**aputriabsari: **Wah, makasih sudah bilang cerita ini menarik dan bagus :D makasih juga sudah suka ff ini. Ini sudah update, maaf nggak segera :( Review lagi ya!

**shadow: **Waah, makasih banyak. Makasih juga sudah menyukai ff saya. Review lagi ya!

**f devil: **Makasih sudah bilang ini menarik :D Ini sudah next. Review lagi ya!

Jin: Woi! Kasih hints napa?!

AN: Nanti jadi nggak seru dong!

Kazune: Terus kenapa mereka harus nebak ceritamu yg gaje ini?!

AN: Itu biar seru aja!

Karin: Udah dong berisik nih! Ya sudah, review ya minna! Kritik dan saran akan Audrey terima dengan senang hati!


	4. Masa Lalu Kirio

Yeay! Minna! Aku lagi ada mood nih buat ngelanjutin ini fic :3 *lu kenapa?*. Nah, karena aku nggak enak sama readers yang sudah setia membaca fic gaje yang pendek ini XD *pede*

Oke, langsung saja!

* * *

Kami meringkuk di pojok ruangan, melihat tou-san yang memukuli kaa-san dengan benda-benda yang keras, contohnya saja vas bunga. Aku ingin membantu namun aku tak bisa. Aku yang masih berumur tujuh tahun ini hanya bisa memeluk kedua adikku, menutup mataku tak ingin melihat kaa-san yang dipukuli terus-terusan.

_"_Kujo…"

Kata-kata terakhir tou-san sebelum meninggalkan kami. Kujo, pasti ialah penyebab tou-san melakukan hal ini. _Aku ingin balas dendam._

* * *

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

Bullet by anaracchi

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, suspense kurang terasa, ada adegan pembunuhan, dll.

[Chapter 4: Masa Lalu Kirio]

ENJOY

.

.

.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Aku mendapatkan nilai A lagi!" seru anak perempuan berusia lima tahun sambil berlari ke arah pria berambut hitam pekat yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Tou-san'. Ia berlari dengan menggenggam sebuah kertas yang sudah dipenuhi oleh coretan tinta berwarna hitam dan nilai berhurufkan A yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna merah. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Hebat ya anak Tou-san!" ucap Kirihiko seraya mengacak rambut Rika dan tersenyum lembut ke anaknya. Sementara ibunya hanya tersenyum menatap anak-ayah itu. Kedua anak lainnya berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tou-san besok kerja lagi ya?" tanya anak perempuan berumur enam tahun dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat pucat sembari duduk di sebelah ibunya.

Anak laki-laki yang berambut cokelat tua itu duduk di sebelah Rika. Ia menatap layar TV dengan tatapan kosong. _Ia tahu kalau orangtuanya memiliki masalah_.

**…**

PRANG!

Kirihiko melempar barang-barang di sekitarnya. Ia marah, sangat marah, atau mengamuk mungkin benar.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau memperlakukanku hanya semata-mata untuk pengganti Suzuka?" seru ibunya dengan suara serak namun kencang. Matanya sudah berair. Kirio, Kirika, dan Rika hanya duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Menatap ayah mereka dengan tatapan takut-takut. Mereka baru pertama kalinya melihat Kirihiko.

"_Sou_. Tapi sepertinya sandiwara ini sudah selesai," ucap Kirihiko seraya memebenturkan kepala istrinya itu ke tembok terdekat. Darah bercucuran melalui belakang kepala istrinya, ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"K-Kau, picik sekali kau," lirihnya berusaha melawan. Kirihiko tertawa laknat, ia mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"KAA-SAAAN!" jerit Rika tertahan. Namun percuma, Kirihiko sudah memukul kepala ibunya dengan vas bunga, ibunya jatuh tergeletak. Kirihiko menatap mereka sekilas. Lalu berbalik dan mengambil sebuah pistol.

"Kujo…" gumamnya pelan, Kirio dapat mendengarnya. Ia menatap tajam dinding yang sudah dihiasi bercak darah.

_Oh, jadi orang yang menjadi penyebab semua hal ini adalah Kujo-san?_

**…**

Kirio yang masih duduk di bangku SD kelas lima terlihat mengobrak-abrik laci kedua orangtuanya. Entahlah, seperti ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dapat! Sebuah buku bersampul biru tua yang sudah usang dan dimakan oleh debu. Kirio meniup debu dan segera mencari palu. Memukul kunci buku tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Membuka buku… diari. Tulisannya sudah kabur namun dapat ia baca.

_Sunday, 01/xx/xxxx_

_Aku membencinya. Aku membenci Kujo Kazuto. Ia sudah merebut Suzuka dariku. Ia merebut kebahagiaanku._

_Suatu hari nanti, akan kubalaskan dendamku kepada keduanya._

_Wednesday, 11/xx/xxxx_

_Aku menemukan orang yang sepertinya cocok untuk membuat skenario ini berjalan lancar. Aku akan membuatnya tertunduk dan jatuh cinta padaku._

_Monday, 16/xx/xxxx_

_Hm, tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia menyukaiku. Aku yang memulai, maka aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. _

Kirio mengerutkan dahinya. Ia segera membalik lembar per lembar, melihat catatan terakhir ayahnya. Tepat sehari sebelum semua kejadian itu berlangsung.

_Saturday, 20/xx/xxxx_

_Sudah saatnya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain, akan kubunuh juga Suzuka. Ini keluar dari skenarioku. Tapi tak apalah. Akan kubunuh istriku dan Kazuto juga tentunya._

Kirio menelan ludah. Sepicik inikah ayahnya? Tidak, bukan ayahnya yang salah. Tentu Kujo Kazuto-lah yang salah―menurutnya.

**…**

Kirio yang masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas dua itu berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya. Beberapa tahun silam, ia tahu kalau ayahnya dan orang yang bernama Kujo itu sudah mati. Tewas dengan peluru yang bersarang di jantung keduanya. Ia tahu kalau orang yang menjadi 'penyebab' semua ini sudah mati.

Namun ia belum puas.

Ia ingin membunuh anak laki-laki dari Kujo Kazuto. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, walau warna rambut dan kedua bola mata yang berbeda. Ayahnya dengan Kazuto memang berteman baik, bahkan Kazune dan dirinya pun sahabat sejak kecil.

_Hal itu merubah segalanya._

Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, membuat bahunya dengan seseorang bertabrakan. Mata Kirio membelalak. Seorang yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

"M-Maaf," ucap Kirio cepat. Orang yang ditabraknya menatap Kirio dengan ekspresi datar, tak ada emosi yang ingin diekspresikannya.

"Ya tak apa." jawabnya. Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah. Berpisah di sana. Di kota Shinjuku.

"Nii-san!" panggil dua orang dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kirio. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kirika dan Rika yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Hah… aku sudah mendapatkan tiket kereta untuk kita kembali ke Tokyo. Ayo!" ucap Kirika langsung menarik tangan Kirio. Iris ruby Kirio terus memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun dengannya. Sebenarnya Kirio dan kedua adiknya hanya berlibur di kota Shinjuku.

**…**

Kirio benar-benar senang. Benar, 'targetnya' sekolah di SMA yang sama dengannya. Senyum mengembang di wajah ketua OSIS yang baru kelas dua tersebut. Iris ruby-nya menatap absen murid-murid baru kelas satu.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Mendapat pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

_From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kau Karasuma Kirio?_

Alisnya berkerut. Maksudnya?

_To: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Ya. Kau siapa?_

_From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Aku Jin Kuga. Kudengar kau sedang mengincar seorang pemuda bernama 'Kujo Kazune', benar?_

_To: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Apa maumu?_

_From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hahaha! Aku hanya ingin menawarkan 'sesuatu yang menarik'. Kau mau tidak?_

_To: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Apa itu?_

_From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Huff, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku menangkap pemuda itu. Sisanya biar aku yang tangani._

_To: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sekarang?_

_From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tidak. Tunggu sampai ia menemukan orang yang ia cintai. Itu akan lebih mengasyikan lagi._

_To: 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Baik. Aku terima tawaranmu._

Send. Kirio berpikir sejenak _'Kenapa aku dengan entengnya memenuhi tawaran itu? Tak apalah, agar si Kujo itu cepat mati aku senang.' _pikirnya dan segera menyimpan nomor itu dengan nama 'Jin Kuga'.

"Dari tadi kau _smsan _dengan orang lain terus. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kirika, wakil ketua OSIS yang juga anak kelas dua.

"Habis melakukan 'kontrak' dengan orang lain." jawab Kirio singkat, lalu kembali ke buku absensi kelas satu. Kirika makin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya.

_Apa pun yang dilakukan kakaknya…_

_… ia sudah berjanji untuk mendukung dan membantunya._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**_Penjelasan:_**

_1. Kirihiko dan Kazuto sudah berteman sejak dulu. Kirihiko sempat menyukai Suzuka, dan tak terima saat Kazuto dan Suzuka sudah menjalin hubungan. (Sama seperti di cerita aslinya)._

_2. Kazune dan Kirio bersahabat sejak kecil. Begitu juga dengan Kirika, Rika, Himeka, dan Kazusa. Tapi semenjak kejadian di atas, Kirio membenci keluarga Kujo._

_Penjelasan lainnya akan menyusul jika benar-benar dibutuhkan._

* * *

Duh-_- kok gj banget ya? Menurut readers gimana? Jelekkah? Aku tak tahu T^T Pikiran lagi berkecamuk nih. Yah, aku santai-santai saja sih bikinnya. Nggak terburu-buru. Tapi ya itu, suspense-nya nggak kerasa kan? Klimaksnya emang ada di akhir cerita. Jin, saya nggak akan bikin chapter khusus masa lalunya. Di chapter akhir-akhir akan saya jelaskan sedikit tentang dia.

Yosh! Ini balasan reviewnya!

**Takenomaru Hikari: **Arigatou Maaf nggak kilat. Yosh, ganbatte mo! Arigatou sudah mereview!

**shadow: **Ehem, sayangnya aku mau berlama-lama sama fanfic ini :3 #plak# Yosh! Kalau penasaran ikuti cerita ini sampai akhir! #double plak# Arigatou sudah mereview!

**f devil: **Yosh! Ini sudah update! Ganbatte mo! Arigatou sudah mereview!

**aputriabsari: **Penasaran? Ikuti cerita ini sampai akhir! :3 #triple plak# Yosh! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview!

**kazufika: **Yosh, kalau penasaran ikuti cerita ini sampai akhir :3 #plak lagi# Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Akiko Akaike: **Penasaran? Ikuti cerita ini-*disumpel* Yosh! gomen nggak panjang, soalnya saya kurang bisa bikin fic panjang-panjang. Arigatou sudah mereview!

**Guest: **Ini sudah next :3 gomen nggak kilat. Yosh, arigatou sudah mereview!

Arigatou untuk yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini Saya akan lebih semangat melanjutkannya jika anda mereview :') Okey, kata terakhir saya… review ne?


	5. Gagak Hitam, Sang Pengantar Kematian

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu berjalan ke sebuah jendela yang cukup besar. Mata onyxnya menerawang jauh menatap puluhan atap rumah di depannya. Membiarkan seorang gadis _tawanan_nya yang menangis diselingi isakan-isakan dan gumaman lirih untuk meminta pertolongan. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

"Kujo Kazune,"

* * *

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

Bullet by anaracchi

[Chapter 5: Gagak Hitam Sang Pengantar Kematian]

ENJOY

.

.

.

"Michi! Sudah ada kabar dari Himeka belum?" tanya Kazusa sambil membereskan kamar Himeka. Suaranya cukup keras sehingga Michi yang sedang menonton di ruang TV dapat mendengarnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Himeka mengabari kalau dia akan pulang ke rumah.

"Belum, memangnya kau juga belum mendapat kabar darinya? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Michi yang juga dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Entahlah, perasaanku jadi tak enak saja," jawab Kazusa pelan sambil keluar dari kamar Himeka.

**…**

Rika berjalan ke arah kelas XI-B yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kelasnya. Jam istirahat, artinya orang itu sudah berada di kelasnya. Tidak mungkin jika orang itu membolos.

"Ah, Miyon-_chan_. Bisakah kau berikan surat ini untuk Kujo Kazune? Jangan kau baca, ya? Ini masalah pribadi." ucap Rika pada seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_, memberikan seulas senyumnya pada gadis itu. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas putih polos yang sudah dilipatnya menjadi empat bagian, Miyon menerimana dengan senang hati.

"Ah, ya tentu saja, Rika-_chan_. Akan ku berikan padanya," balas Miyon dan langsung masuk ke kelasnya, memberikan sepucuk surat itu pada Kazune yang menerimanya dengan tanda tanya. Rika yang melihat itu langsung ke kelasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kazune menatap sepucuk surat itu dengan heran, belum sempat ia menanyakan lebih lanjut, Miyon sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkinkah surat cinta dari para _Fans_-nya―seperti biasa? Tunggu, Rika… Rika Karasuma… Ah ya! Kazune mengingatnya sekarang. Tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut lagi, ia segera membuka surat itu.

_To: Kujo Kazune_

_From: Kirio Karasuma_

_Yo. Sudah berapa tahun, ya, kita tidak berkomunikasi? Hmm, kalau kau mau bertemu denganku, Rika, dan Kirika. Untuk bersenang-senang saja_. _Datanglah ke rumahku sepulang sekolah nanti. Kalau kau mau, ajak Nishikiori dan Kazusa juga. Kau boleh mengajak satu temanmu_―_jika kau mau. Ada orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu._

"Kazune-_kun_, aku sedang membaca apa, sih?" tanya Karin yang baru saja datang ke kelasnya setelah ia ke kantin bersama teman-temannya.

"Karin. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau mau ikut aku ke rumah temanku?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja melalui mulutnya. "Aku tak memaksa,"

"Eh? Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Karin bertanya balik.

"Tidak apa,"

**…**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kirio, Kirika, dan Rika-lah yang paling bergegas untuk pulang sekolah. Mereka sudah menghubungi Jin jika _rencana_ mereka berjalan lancar. Kazune dan Karin pun berjalan ke rumahnya Kirio. Awalnya, Kazune tak merasakan apa pun. Namun, Karin, ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Entah apa itu.

Kazune mengetuk pintu rumah Kirio. Tak lama, terdengar orang yang berseru mempersilakan masuk dari dalam. Tanpa ragu, Kazune membuka pintu rumah itu, mendorongnya pelan.

"Ah, kau datang juga. Kau dengan siapa?" sambut Kirio yang menyadari kehadiran Karin di sebelahnya.

"Teman," jawab Kazune singkat.

"Ah, baiklah. Kirika dan Rika sudah menunggu di lantai dua. Kau dan temanmu bisa ke atas duluan, aku akan menyusul." ucap Kirio yang langsung dijawab anggukan Kazune. Kazune dan Karin berjalan ke arah tangga―tak menyadari bahwa Kirio yang _menutup pintu _itu menyeringai lebar mendapati rencananya pasti berhasil.

_Kriiett_… suara decitan pintu terdengar. Mata Karin dan Kazune membesar. Mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenali Kazune, menangis dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat.

"Himeka!"

"Ckck, kau datang juga, Kujo Kazune." ucap Jin sambil keluar dari tempat 'persembunyian'nya. Ya, Jin dan Himeka sudah berada di rumah ini tadi pagi, saat orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kazune menatap tajam Jin, seolah ia tahu maksud buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh Jin.

"Karin, kau bersembunyilah di belakangku." ucap Kazune berdiri di depan Karin.

"Kazune-_kun_…" bisik Karin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau tahu? Keluargamu membuat keluargaku hancur, dan bahkan ayahku sendiri yang membunuh ibuku. Dan awal mulanya itu adalah karena ayahmu!" sentak Kirio sambil berjalan dari belakang Jin―entah sejak kapan ia berada di belakang Jin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, hah?" tanya Kazune.

"Tentu saja membalaskan dendam padamu," Jin yang menjawab dengan seringainya. Ia mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Kazune.

DOR!

Himeka yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan kedua bola mata cokelat kayunya yang sudah sembab. Kazune juga membulatkan kedua bola mata safirnya dan menatap tak percaya apa yang sudah Jin lakukan. Kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat―sangat cepat hingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuknya menyatukan deretan kejadian tadi.

"K-Karin?!" Kazune berbalik dan menatap tubuh Karin yang sudah terkapar dengan darah segar keluar dari hatinya. Peluru tajam itu sudah bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kazune-_kun_… a-aku… a-aku tak tahu apa s-sebenarnya terjadi… t-tapi sebaiknya kau pergi d-dan membawa gadis itu bersamamu…" ucap Karin terbata, nafasnya terengah. Kazune mendecak kesal, ia berbalik dan menatap Jin dengan penuh amarah.

"Kalau kau mempunyai dendam padaku, seranglah aku! Jangan pada orang lain!" seru Kazune yang hanya dibalas tatapan menantang dari Jin.

"Tapi kalau aku menyerangmu langsung, itu tidak mengasyikan. Lagi pula, kenapa kau sebegitu marahnya saat aku menyerang gadis itu? Aku tak yakin bila aku menyerang orang lain kau akan semarah itu? Memangnya siapa gadis itu, hah?" tanya Jin dengan nada menantang. Kedua sudut bibirnya ia naikkan ke burung gagak hitam masuk melalui jendela, ia mendarat tepat di bahu sebelah kanan Kirio.

"KAAAK!" seru gagak itu saat melihat Karin dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras. Kirio menyeringai.

"Gagak ini sepertinya berasal dari pekuburan dekat sini. Kau tahu? Pekuburan tempat orangtua kita. Dan sepertinya akan menjadi tempat gadis itu beristirahat," ucap Kirio menatap gagak itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Karin tidak akan mati dan tak 'kan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Karin dengan tangan kotormu itu!" ucap Kazune dengan lantang. Jin terkekeh pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengarahkan mulut pistolnya tepat ke jantung Kazune.

DOR!

"Kazune-_chaaan_!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Yo minna! Chapter ini sengaja dibikin pendek, biar penasaran (ditendang readers), masalah Jin - Kazune akan diumbar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. Oh iya, fic ini hanya akan bertahan 7 chapter saja. Yosh minna! Saatnya membalas review!

Balasan review

**shadow: **Yosh ini sudah update dan sudah termasuk soon! Oke, ganbatte mo! Arigatou sudah mereview! Review lagi ya!

**Mizuki: **Yosh ini sudah lanjut dan Karin sudah muncul. Oke, ganbatte mo! Ya, arigatou, pasti akan kujadikan itu pacuan untuk ficku. Arigatou sudah mereview ya! Review lagi ya!

**f devil: **Yosh, ini sudah lanjut. Ganbatte mo! Arigatou sudah mereview! Review lagi ya!

**Guest: **Yosh, ini sudah lanjut! Gomen kalau nggak kilat! Arigatou sudah mereview! Review lagi ya!

**cie: **Yosh, ini sudah lanjut! Masalah Jin akan dibahas nanti. Arigatou sudah mereview! Review lagi ya!

**Akiko Akaike: **Ini sudah lanjut! Gomen kalau nggak cepat, sebentar lagi selesai kok. Arigatou sudah mereview! Review lagi ya!

**Takenomaru Hikari: **Ini sudah update lagi! Arigatou sudah mereview! Review lagi ya!

**anonymousgirl127: **Arigatou kalau begitu, ini sudah next. Gomen kalau nggak kilat!

Yosh, itulah balasan review-nya! Nah, jangan jadi silent readers ya, minna!

_Chapter 6: Gugurnya Sang Merpati Putih._

Oke, gomen ne kalau chapternya pendek. Karena memang sengaja dibuat pendek biar penasaran dan tegang! (Haha)

Oke. Sekali lagi, review ya! Kritik dan saran akan sangat berguna!


End file.
